Room for Two
by Shimegami-chan
Summary: One-shot. After a long shift at her part-time job, Izumi walks home in the rain, and is greeted by a surprise visitor.


Not mine. Just Read.  
---------------------------  
  
  
Room for Two   
~By Shimegami-chan  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wrote this at work last night. Sorry I've been so busy lately, minna-sama.   
  
  
  
  
The rain beat mercilessly on the window, lending a claustraphobia-inducing feeling to the dark night.   
  
It had been a long and tiring shift, and it was all Orimoto Izumi could do to keep herself standing upright behind the counter. Though the end of her eight-hour vigil was within sight, the crowd of shoppers was relentless, barely allowing the girl to take time to breathe.   
  
"_Commozione,"_ Izumi mumbled to herself in Italian. [a/n: if she can do it in the show, she'll be doing it in my fics. *evil grin*] _Commotion._ It was difficult for the Chosen of Wind [a/n close enough] to stop and stretch with her supervisor standing a foot away. Izumi had taken on the part-time job in order to start saving for university, but the workload was much more than the sixteen-year-old had bargained for.   
  
When the clock struck midnight she was free to leave--but with the pounding rain and black sky, a few more minutes at the shop sounded better than the twenty-minute walk home.   
  
"Orimoto-san, close up."   
  
Izumi complied, happily setting the 'please proceed to next register' sign before the next harried customer. "Sorry!" Pausing to slip a light jacket on over her striped purple shirt, Izumi gathered her purse and walked out the door.   
  
She was greeted just outside by an unexpected visitor. "Junpei? Why are you out so late?"  
  
The brunette tried to look casual. "Um, I heard you were working late, so I stopped by to see if you wanted company."   
  
"That's very thoughtful of you!_ Grazie_*!" Inwardly, Izumi wasn't sure what to think. She hadn't seen Junpei in a number of weeks--not since her get-together and subsequent breakup with Takuya. She had thought that Junpei's lingering crush on her had been keeping him away.   
  
"It's no problem." The thickly-built boy offered her his umbrella, for there was clearly no room for two under its shelter.   
  
[a/n it _just_ occured to me that I'm writing a Juzumi here. Please don't leave.]   
  
Izumi took the umbrella hesitantly, unwilling to allow her blonde hair to soak any further. "Thanks. I really appreciate this."   
  
Junpei shrugged modestly, but a blush lit his cheeks.   
  
As they proceeded to walk to Izumi's apartment building in silence, both teens attempted to gether their thoughts. Junpei _wanted_ to ask Izumi if she still had feelings for Takuya but stopped himself, resolving to give the green-eyed girl her privacy.   
  
Izumi, on the other hand, was wondering just how Junpei got part-way across the city to meet her when the nearest train station was quite a ways away. Had he _walked_ here in the rain, just to meet her? His pant legs were soaked to the ankles, and he showed no sign of discomfort at the cold raindroplets falling on his brown hair. She giggled nervously, flattered by his display of gallantry. "Here, Junpei. We'll try to share the umbrella, okay?"   
  
Wordlessly he smiled and moved slightly into its shelter, allowing Izumi plenty of space but still close enough that she could smell his shampoo. It was unlike Takuya's, somewhat of a citrus scent, and she liked it.   
  
Izumi had never considered dating Junpei before. She knew her _liked_ her of course, but since their adventures in the Digital World she hadn't gone out with anyone but Takuya--and him only briefly. She was by no means concerned about her public image, for Orimoto Izumi was a girl who prided herself on doing _what_ she wanted _when_ she wanted, and with whomever she liked. All she asked for in return was a little respect, and that was acceptable, right?   
  
Junpei. Izumi had to admit he had some pretty admirable qualities. Bravery, courage, friendliness...shy enough to make him just a little bit cute. Not to mention that fact that he was already interested and had steadily been, unlike Takuya. Maybe if she gave it a try, a relationship might actually happen, Izumi mused.   
  
Junpei escorted Izumi right to her front door before re-accepting the umbrella and smiling shyly. "I guess I'll see you at school then, Izumi-chan."   
  
Flustered, Izumi was unsure how to thank the boy. "Right..." Was it possible that the brunette really _was_ having an effect on her? She wasn't sure, and still wasn't entirely certain that she was over Takuya--but it seemed worth trying. "Thanks a lot, Junpei...I really appreciate it. It's been a long night." She leaned over and pressed a small kiss to Junpei's cheek.   
  
He blushed furiously. "So, would it be okay if I walked you home again tomorrow?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
"Okay, see you then." Junpei smiled widely and gave her a hurried bow and a wave before disappearing back into the night. This time, however, the cold rain didn't seem to affect him in the least.   
  
With a smile Izumi shut the door behind him. "_Arrivederci*..._I'll be waiting."   
  
  
  
~owari!   
  
---------------------  
Shi-chan: Fluffy randomness. I think this is the first Juzumi ever. ^_^   
  
  
*Thank you  
*Good-bye  
(sorry, had to use Altavista for this one. ^^;;) 


End file.
